


Ripped Pictures and Torn Walls

by FallingApplesHurt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Exile, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Lmanburg, Old Writing, Pogtopia, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingApplesHurt/pseuds/FallingApplesHurt
Summary: Wilbur and Fundy after Wilbur and Tommy were exiled
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Ripped Pictures and Torn Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is REALLY old and gross, I had wrote it in like an hour months ago

Wilbur was in shock.

He was shocked when Jschlatts had taken his citizenship.

He was shocked when him and Tommy were chased from their land, his jacket on fire.

He was shocked when Fundy cheered and Tubbo accepted the job to be Jshlatts right hand man.

He was in shock when L’Manburg’s walls were destroyed and the name was changed.

He was shocked when Technoblade joined even though he missed his brother.

When the emperor announced that the walls were coming down, he ran. He sprinted back towards L’manburg without telling Tommy, he had to see it for himself. 

Lungs ablaze he raced up the hill, tree branches slapped at his face and pulled at his clothes, he skidded to a halt.

They were- they were breaking the wall. 

The wall HE built.

Fundy was helping.

His hands were shaking, Fundy was taking down the walls he placed to protect him, to help him, to keep him safe. He had cheered when Wilbur and Tommy were hunted by the others and now he was ripping down the walls.

“Tommy-” He huffed into his comm, “Tommy the walls- they’re taking them down,”

“Wilbur, I’ll come with you to see just wait-”

“I’m already there, they are breaking it down. Fundy is helping, he’s helping them take it down.”

“Wil I’m so sorry.” Wilbur didn’t respond, he muted his comm and continued to watch, staring at Fundy, hoping he’d turn around and see him. It was a lifetime later but Fundy still didn’t look and Wilbur gave up. The sun was setting when he turned and started heading back into the wilderness.

Tommy had gone out to get an ender chest for their base, they needed one and Tommy wanted to grab a few other things as well.

“Wilbur I stole Fundy’s horse,” Wilbur jumped as Tommy’s voice rang in his ear. “Doing some old fashion looting.”

“That’s fine, do whatever you need to do,”

He could hear Tommy suck in a breath, “Wil, that’s your son!”

His chest ached as he thought about the cheering, the wall, the fights, he frowned, pushing his fist against his mouth before sighing.

“He’s dead to me.”

Tommy was silent but didn’t comment on the old letter in their ender chest, signed in sharp blocky letters ‘Fundy’.

Fundy had cheered.

“The first thing I am doing as president, no emperor, of this great nation is revoking Wilbur and Tommy’s citizenship!” 

The words were still playing on repeat in Fundy’s head, the scene was almost surreal, Tommy gasped in shock, eyes widening, Wilbur just stood there, frozen, his face unreadable.

Tubbo and Niki had screamed in protest and shock, Jack looked like he got hit by a truck. The others in the crowd had rounded on the pair, crossbows notched and swords drawn, they chased Wilbur and Tommy from L’Manburg, cheering as they fled back into the walls.

Fundy cheered with them as Tommy yanked on Wilbur’s arm, trying desperately to get them to safety, he cheered as they sprinted from the election grounds, frantically slapping at Wilbur’s coat that was dancing with flames. 

He grinned as he broke the black brick wall, tearing it down, brick by brick. Wilbur said he made it to protect him.  
Fundy rarely felt safe. 

Wielding a pick, he chip chip chipped at the wall, at the black and yellow tops, at the signs on the outside. He gave Tubbo a pickaxe after he gave his to their emperor. 

They continued to break down the walls his F̶a̶m̶i̶l̶y̶,̶ ̶F̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶s̶,̶ associates built, it started to rain but they continued to work. 

He swore he felt eyes burning into the back of his head but he ignored it, deciding he’d rather focus on his work.

Finally they stopped working, Fundy returned to his home, not noticing his missing horse, he slipped off his jacket, hanging it on a hook by the door. He walked towards his bed when something caught his eye. 

There was a glare from the pictures on his dresser, caused by his lantern, there was one of Tommy and Tubbo, one of Niki, one of Fungi and…  
Him and Wilbur.

They each had an arm wrapped around the others shoulder, grinning. Tubbo was sitting in the background digging through a chest, Niki had to have been the one to take it, it was too clear and stable for Tommy to have.

Suddenly his chest was burning, he shoved the picture adside, watching it collide and disrupt the others but it wasn’t enough.

He grabbed it and threw it against the wall with such vigor the frame broke, splintered wood and shattered glass littered his floor but he didn’t care. Fundy flopped into bed, trying to get the raging fire in his chest to smolder. 

It didn’t weaken, but it didn’t grow either, it flickered in his chest. Sometimes, if you looked closely, you could see it seeping through the cracks in his facade, it didn’t happen a lot but it was only a matter of time before the flames burned down his defenses and it consumed everything in it’s path.

It was early in the morning, Fundy had already left when Niki snuck into his house, she noticed the broken picture frame, in slow and calculated movements she pulled the picture from the wreckage, making sure not to cut herself on the shards. She folded it gently and slipped it into her pocket.

She would look at it when it felt like her chest was constricting, when she missed the old L’manburg, the old server, her old friends. She whispered to Wil, but he didn’t respond.

Even if Fundy didn’t admit it, she knew he missed it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you can check me out on Tumblr under the same user name!! :)))


End file.
